


Undeniable

by Starkangejr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/pseuds/Starkangejr
Summary: Peter unintentionally uses a random Shield agent to disobey his Daddy who gave strict "no touching yourself without permission" instructions. Tony finds out and decides a punishment is in store.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teddy1008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/gifts).



> Peter's in college and over 18
> 
> This is for the Starker Exchange, I got petersmocha and picked Prompt 1: Daddy Dom!Tony finds that sub!Peter touched himself without permission and decides that a punishment is earned.
> 
> I hope I did your prompt justiceeeee

Peter squirmed in the king sized bedding, hiding away from the dreaded afternoon light as he wrapped himself deeper into the array of expensive blankets. For a split second, he thought he was safe but then F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice just had to break the peaceful silence.

“Good Morning, Peter. It’s 2:34 PM. Your schedule says you have three classes to attend today, one of which is in approximately twenty-six minutes and--”

Peter groaned as loud as he could, drowning out the AI’s voice as he rolled into a tighter ball until all he could see was the inside of the comforter. He breathed slowly, trying to reason with himself that, maybe just this once, he could _skip_. It wasn’t like his grades would suffer for it either way. College was freeing like that, the only person who was responsible for his time management was, well, himself. But this proved to be an issue in and of itself because he really wasn’t feeling it today.

“Peter, you're going to be late." Friday didn't have to keep reminding him but eventually--after squeezing just a few more minutes of shut eye--he forced himself to get up. There was a flurry of blankets rushing into the walk-in closet before he got dressed as fast as he could. Peter was in such a hurry, he nearly left with his shirt inside out, his eyes caught the sight of a tag just as he passed the mirror.

"C'mon, c'mon I don't have time for this!” He stripped, walking towards the French style doors as he flipped the clothing and put it back on. There was a _thwip_ and his web pulled the messenger bag off the counter to his side as he skipped into the open air. He flung himself off the balcony as fast as he could towards the College, letting the wind and Manhattan air wake him up further. He wondered why today felt so strange and hoped everything would just resolve itself later.

By the end of the day, Peter was so ready to climb back into bed. Instead, he swung by the compound and took up residency in one of the conference rooms. He wasn't allowed to go on the longer missions--anything that lasted more than a day and he was benched--but they couldn't keep him from checking the holo-monitors.

He browsed the video feeds, feeling the knot in his stomach unwind as he observed the Avengers doing what they did best, saving the world. Iron Man flew past a corner on one of the feeds and he pulled it up, following after Tony from feed to feed before the armor was in clear view.

Peter felt suddenly calmed, even as the bittersweet sensation took over. He missed his lover. He knew that Tony was going to be home in a week--two days if he finished his mission early--but it didn’t make missing the inventor hurt any less. Peter felt like a lovesick puppy, or maybe he was depressed, he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the emotion or rationalize his thoughts, especially when it came to his lover. He just wanted Tony home already.

He realized belatedly that a lot of his lethargy and lack of motivation was due to Tony's absence. It wasn't fair that Spider-Man had to stay home just because of classes though. Tony went to college, he knew what it was like! But that's exactly why he was forcing Peter to commit and thus ensued this unending battle of slow torture by distancing Peter from the only source of fun he had. Well if Daddy was going to play dirty by staying away, then he could be as naughty as he wanted. It wasn't like Tony would know.

Peter sighed as he got comfortable in the chair, sinking slowly into it as the holo-screens followed his adjustments. It'd been forever ago since he last got to touch himself and because he decided he would misbehave without Friday's eyes constantly on him, Peter figured this place was as good as any to get started. He glanced at another screen and groaned as he watched the faceplate lift up and reveal Tony's expression. God, why did he have to look so good being a hero?

“Your eyes are gonna go cross if you stare too close.” Peter spooked at the sound of the Shield Operative’s voice--cursing his spidey sense for not going off for minor dangers like getting a heart attack. He turned the chair when the lights flickered on and he quickly sat up straight as if a rod had been jammed down his spine.

He sent a sheepish smile at the newcomer, his mind going faster than a bullet train trying to figure out if he’d nearly been caught. He didn't realize he’d taken up someone else’s room though. Peter would have remembered seeing the notification that it’d been reserved but all the rooms in the compound basically looked the same so, easy mistake. He watched the Agent closely, eyeing the way they sat and seemed unperturbed by Peter’s presence. He seemed what, maybe in the same age category? Perhaps a bit older?

Peter loved Tony, there was no question of that, but his mind was weaving all sorts of bad ideas when he was already trying to think of how to misbehave the most. Getting a little funky or touchy with a stranger? Definitely made it on the list purely due to proximity. He had been content to touch himself all alone in the darkness of the conference room, but it seemed fate had other plans.

“Uh…Do you need me to leave?” Peter questioned, watching the way the Shield Agent opened a laptop and started tapping away at his keyboard. Peter even pretended to get ready to stand up--simple instinct for anyone who didn’t belong somewhere--before the Agent shook his head and put a hand up to make Peter stop in his tracks.

“Nah, you’re good. Just needed a quiet place and flat surface to work.” The Agent didn’t bother looking up and Peter got close enough to sit near the guy before he forced him to look up from his task. “Oh, Parker, what are you doing here? Spying on the other Avengers?” There was this quirk of an eyebrow sent towards the abandoned holo-videos before brown eyes settled on him again.

“Something like that…What kind of work do you have? Maybe we can…help each other out?” Peter purred, leaning on the arm of the chair and being unnecessarily obvious. This was the perfect distraction and perfect chance for him to let off some steam.

“Uhm, do you actually need help with something?” The Agent gave him an incredulous look, clearly growing more aware that Peter was A, an Avenger, regardless of being Part Time or not and B, encroaching insanely close into the Shield operative’s personal space. A slim hand settled on the Agent’s lap and Peter innocently bat his lashes as if it were the most normal thing to caress a stranger’s thigh.

“When you say it like that, it makes me self conscious...” Peter gave a sweet pout, trying to seem cute and succeeding. He broke down the Agent’s walls in mere seconds and all that tension seemed to drop in the face of Peter’s faux distress.

“N-no, sorry, I didn’t mean, uhm--sure. I can help you.” He replied awkwardly, shifting the chair back before aborting the movement altogether when Peter shot a web at the light to send them back into relative darkness. The light of the holo-screens turned off, lack of someone touching them within the specified timeframe and Peter smiled, slowly shifting until he was settled on top of the Agent’s lap, making the chair creak with the added weight. He won't go too far, has the strength and upper hand to make it clear who's in charge. Just over the clothes, just a little taste, anything to get off and then wait for his Daddy to give him what he really needed.

“Good,” Peter whispered, leaning in close as he allowed his hot breath to ghost over the stranger’s lips. He imagined it was Tony underneath him and it made his heart flutter at the fantasy while he kissed the Agent. Peter settled on the warm body and he reasoned this would do, it would serve its purpose and get him out of his funk if he got frisky with some rando. It’s what Daddy deserved after all. Leaving him all alone to play with himself.

The Agent was quick to respond and Peter loved that, could sink into the fantasy more when the person kissing him wanted to kiss him back. He rolled his hips slowly, letting his hand slip down between them as he ground against his hand and made out with the Agent. For a split second, he felt pretty bad about not even grabbing the guy’s name, but since he was being naughty, he figured he could be forgiven for not bothering to ask. Peter’s really about to get into the fantasy, to imagining himself riding Tony and getting Daddy’s sweet, fat cock--

The light in the room was forced on again, shocking them both as Peter yelped and he stared with wide doe brown eyes at the fact that the Iron Man armor was hovering at the door.

“Parker!” Tony’s voice barked and a gauntlet came off Tony’s hand to grab at Peter’s back to yank him from the fearful Agent trying to make excuses. “Shut up, Martin. Finish your goddamn work and I won’t report this to HR.”

“I'msorryyes-yes Mr. Stark, thankyou!” The agent rushed out, gathering his laptop into his arms before watching the two heroes as they left.

Peter whined and complained, acting like a total brat as he tried to fight off the gauntlet that made him trail behind Tony like some chastised kitten. “Stoooop, are you angry at me? You’ve literally been gone for weeks! What was I supposed to do? Let it fall off?”

“You know it doesn’t fall off from not touching it.” The module that Tony used to speak through the armor couldn’t hide the humor in his tone, but it also couldn’t mask the anger either. If he didn’t play his cards right, he would pay for it later for sure.

“So? I’m depressed, I should be able to touch it 'cuz it releases all sorts of chemicals like dopamine, endorphins, oxytocin, all of those make you feel better!” Peter argued, crossing his arms over his chest even as it seemed like Tony had brought them into one of the bigger suites of the compound. The automatic door opened up and he heard the lock click shut. Peter couldn’t deny his heart skipped a beat from that alone.

“You’re not depressed, you’re just a brat,” Tony announced, carrying Peter over to the bedroom and letting the mechanism installed in the room to slowly start undressing him. “And you know what I do to disobedient little minxes?”

“Have pity on meee, I missed you.” Peter tried his classic pouty look again at Tony as he watched the faceplate of the armor slide up and pull away. There was no sympathy in his eyes and Tony’s brow was drawn in a stern line. Peter knew immediately that he wasn’t escaping this punishment for not even one second. He’d pushed it too far. Tony sat on the end of the bed and pointed at his lap.

“Lay down,” Tony commanded him with what seemed like a mere look and Peter instantly moved to lie across his lover’s lap. All the while, he gave soft quiet begs, telling Tony how much he missed him over and over again.

“I was thinking of you the whole time…I’m sorry I’m not strong enough, it’s just crazy stressful without you there to help me out. Please Tony, I promise I wasn’t going to do it all the way, just enough to get the edge off.”

“Ssshh. Be quiet now. You’re such a fucking troublemaker, you have to take your punishment like a good boy. Will you be good for daddy?” Tony asked, stroking slowly at Peter’s cheek. Strong hands stroked and touched him all over and Peter was nothing except puddy.

“Yes! Yes yes please, I promise I’ll be good, please, don’t punish me, daddy.” Peter begged, hoping to god that he could escape his punishment like always. Tony had a soft spot for him and Peter constantly tried to push that button that would change Tony’s mood.

Tony shook his head however, slowly pulling away Peter’s pants and tugging the jeans and his pants just enough to expose the soft, round ass to the cool air. Calloused digits stroked slowly over his ass and then dipped under his shirt to caress his spine. Peter was like a cat, arching into the touch and bowing his head, waiting with bated breath for Tony to keep going.

“Nuh uhn. You have to be taught a lesson. How can I expect you to learn if I keep letting you get away with being a naughty little minx?”

Peter couldn’t even retort to anything because Tony’s hand swatted cleanly across his ass with a loud _smack._ Peter squirmed then groaned when he felt a heavy hand pressing down on the small of his back, silently demanding that he remain still. Another smack, followed by another in the same spot, he was shivering, unable to hold back his surprised yelps. Peter whimpered softly whenever there was a pause, hating the anticipation more than the pain.

Tony spanked him hard and quick, making sure to always hit the same spot before surprising Peter with a different, more tender area and returning back again. It left Peter’s ass red and marked by Tony’s hand, delivering each blow with a force that spoke volumes. Anyone else would have broken by now, but Peter was different. He could take it and he always did, even as he cried out, unintelligible noises leaving him with each gasp. He attempted to beg Tony to forgive him but instead he could only scream repeatedly.

“Daddy please!” The words spilled out of his mouth, the only focus he had was centered on his own twitching cock and Tony’s rough hand. He ached so painfully between his legs. His cock was helplessly hard, drooling pre across his own thighs and the floor, unable to rut into Tony’s leg because of the position his Daddy held him.

Peter was so desperate for any sort of relief, he humped into the air and sob harder when it brought him nothing but more smacks to his overly abused bottom. He clung to Tony’s leg, his body reacting to the consistent touch of his lover--this was what he wanted, for his senses to be so overridden by Tony that he couldn’t even think of anything else. He was so hungry for Tony, every harsh smack gave him a euphoric sensation through his body, it tingled all the way down to his toes.

Peter bit into his own arm to keep himself quiet and by the end of it, he was a placid, jelly limbed mess. He slowly became aware of his surroundings when he felt Tony stroking his cock, giving him pleasure at the end of the pain to help Peter to the edge. He was brought so close but then he felt something cold, metallic, and restricting tighten around his cock until it was too painful to come. Peter was still reeling from the intense punishment that when he glanced down between his legs, he couldn’t recognize the cage for what it was until Tony was helping him spread out onto the mattress, letting the nanites do their thing.

He curled up against a pillow, hugging it tight as he felt Tony’s beard against his shoulder and the resizing cage adjusted to his cock, keeping him there, locked on the edge. It caused him to groan as he felt it squeeze around him perfectly. Meanwhile, Peter received a gentle kiss on the back of his shoulder while he felt large hands massaging slow circles against his bruised flesh.

“Such a good boy. Knew you would calm down. This is what you needed, isn’t it? For Daddy to drown you in affection? Hrm?” Tony asked, his voice sounding further away from Peter as he felt his lover kiss slowly down his spine, chasing spots here and there until he was at his backside. Something wet dripped onto his ass and Peter squirmed again, futile as it might have been--he wasn’t trying to run away--but he definitely was not expecting anything more to happen tonight.

Then Tony’s fingers were inside of him and Peter let out a short, shocked gasp, his mind trying to come to grips with his lover’s intentions. His mind split in every direction--excited, exhausted, eager and dirty--as Tony fingered him open. It was slow and intimate and everything Peter loved. He wanted nothing more than to feel Tony fuck into him until he passed out. But instead, his prostate was teased and abused just like his outer flesh had been punished earlier. Tony wasn't finished with him just yet. However, Peter's mind was screaming for relief. He waited long enough, hadn’t he? But it seemed like Tony had other plans in store for him.

The butt plug pushed inside of him, replacing the tantalizing sensation of thick fingers with a heady and round weight. Peter felt _full_ , down right ready to pop if it weren't for the nanotechnology wrapped securely on his cock. As he softened, it too would adjust and resize on its own to keep him from coming without the permission.

"Mmm, you've been such a good boy Peter…Can't wait to show everyone how well behaved you are," Tony whispered into the soft pink of Peter’s tailbone and it made the other hero sputter.

"Wh-what?" Peter asked, bleary eyed and bordering on exhaustion but nowhere tapped out yet. His stamina always bounced back but a guy needed a break sometimes. Couldn't he just sleep like this? Floating on cloud nine, full of a plug that would hopefully become Tony’s cock if Peter remained a good little boy? Was it too much to ask to pass out on Tony’s dick and come until he saw stars?

"Did you forget? I told you if we came back early we would celebrate with a party. It starts in ten minutes so chop chop. Get dressed."

This time Peter whined for real, his embarrassment climbing as Tony punished him further. "I'm not going like this! Look at what you did to me!"

"I know, isn't it great? There'll be no mistake about who's your daddy now, baby boy." Tony grinned as he gently pat below Peter’s thigh before he got up and changed into a different outfit.

Peter was mortified by how serious his lover meant it.

"Oh my God, stoopp! You did _not_ just say that!" He buried his face into his pillow, feeling a surge of pride and desire swirl in his chest at the admission. But God forbid he acknowledge any of these feel good emotions out loud, Tony didn't need a bigger head than the one he already had.

"I did and I'm serious. Don't make me come over there and spank you, I won't ask again, Peter." Tony’s voice was low and full of authority that made Peter scream. It wasn’t fair his Daddy’s voice was so attractive. Honestly, Peter could listen to him all day. He resigned himself to be paraded around the party with a sore bottom, and in all honesty, it wasn't the worst situation he ever found himself in. They arrived and Peter greeted everyone with a smooth, calm smile, keeping everything short and sweet because his mind couldn’t juggle the split attention span.

Peter's skin thrummed, tingling all over as Tony secretly played with his body while the billionaire pretended to be more interested in other things. He couldn't even sit down for fear of someone hearing the dull vibrations of the buttplug as it massaged his insides. Peter’s face was flushed throughout the whole night, his excuse ranging from too much alcohol to it's just hot in here. He didn’t think anyone believed him but that was part of the punishment. Tony edged him throughout the night until Peter couldn't take it anymore.

His brisk stride towards Tony was interrupted by a particularly strong vibration and Peter clutched at his stomach, holding back the moan as his knees gave in. His muscles tightened down on everything and he just wanted to come so bad. Tony was by his side in seconds, helping to stand him up before he made a mess. Peter clutched at Tony’s tie and shamelessly rubbed his trapped cock against the taller man's thigh.

His voice was barely above a whisper. "Daddy, please, I need you!"

"I know, gorgeous. I got you. C'mere," Tony cooed, stroking a firm hand down Peter’s side before carrying the lithe hero into his arms. Peter was content to wrap his arms around Tony’s neck, already too mindless to care about how it looked. His punishment had been thorough and it only made Peter more and more behaved, just how his daddy liked.

"You've been such a good little begger, haven't you?" Tony’s soothing voice was in his ear and he could only focus on one thing, his attention completely drawn only to Tony. He gave a slow nod, even as Tony pressed him against a wall and Peter didn't even wonder where they split off to. It didn't matter, his daddy was going to give him everything he needed.

"Who do you belong to?" Tony asked, slowly pulling Peter’s pants down and exposing everything to the cool air. His fingers toyed with the vibrating buttplug and Peter was a shuddering mess.

"You, daddy, oh God, only you!" He panted roughly, wanting to shout it from the rooftops and only having enough energy to focus on everything the expert hands were doing to him. The nanonites were removed and his cock swelled in Tony’s palm, the pent up energy coming full force as Tony took to stroking the weeping cock to completion.

"That's right, gorgeous. Now come for me." Tony commanded and it was all over for Peter.

He came hard and fast, making an absolute mess between them but loving every minute of it as he floated on cloud nine. All the while, Tony simply growled in his ear, his Daddy’s voice resolute and even, without an edge of doubt. "You're mine."


End file.
